Twenty Stories and Memories
by PiIsForPirates
Summary: AU Ichigo lost everything he once held dear, so he's ready to end his life. Follow the path his life takes when he meets Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and find out how he ended up on the roof of a 20 story apartment complex. Warnings: Yaoi boyxboy , lemon, bad language, drugs/violence, character death, and OOC Isshin! UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this is my first fanfic ^^ hope you enjoy, please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, nor the characters in my story! **

Prologue

It was raining, no pouring in Karakura Town. Wind blew violently, thrashing foliage around with a ferocity that rivaled the wrath of God. Or maybe it was God, showing his disapproval of my actions. I didn't really care what he thought because to be honest he ruined my life. No. I ruined my life not him, but he sure as hell helped me do it. I don't really care though. Not anymore. I'm done, I quit.

I stared down the side of a twenty-story apartment complex, contemplating whether or not I should slit my wrists instead. The thought of anything razor sharp slicing into me sent a shiver down my spine. No, this was the only way I could think to end my life quickly and efficiently. I was drenched to the bone, my bright orange hair clung to my tan face and my clothes were soaked through, making my lithe, muscular frame seem gaunt and skeletal. Maybe it's because I haven't eaten in days. I was cold, tired, and extremely depressed. The man I loved hated me, my dad saw me as a disappointment and refused to have anything to do with me, I had no friends left, and honestly I don't blame any of them. Not a damned bit.

So I jumped.

Chapter 1- 1 year earlier

It was late in the evening in Karakura town almost time for me to help the doctor close the animal clinic. I was an employee at the local pet hospital where I gained experience working with and healing animals. I was an aspiring veterinarian, eager to help out and to learn as much as I could from my mentor, Doctor Yoruichi Shihoin. The woman was crazy, quick-tempered, and extremely uncanny, but she was also a genius (and a bad-ass if I was totally honest, though I'd never admit it to her). We were always busy due to her highly esteemed reputation, and I loved every hectic second of it.

Anyway, I helped her close down the clinic and check on the overnight patients, and then left. There were other employees that helped Doctor Yor. I worked Saturdays and Wednesdays, so that I could successfully balance university and work. With school three days a week I had a demanding schedule, but it was well worth it to do what I loved.

I walked home, which was fifteen minutes from the clinic and ten from Karakura University. It was dark outside with only a few rusted lamp posts lighting the sidewalk. There was a slight breeze, which ruffled my wild, orange hair. I loved my hair because it pissed everyone else off. When I was a kid, I hated it. People wanted to fight me because my hair color, and I was often called 'carrot-top', or 'strawberry' because of my name. As I got older though, I stopped giving a shit about what others thought, I owned my orange hair, and beat the shit out of whoever didn't like it.

As I walked home, I noticed that it was quiet, too quiet. I was walking through the outskirts of the city which was a generally safer place, but still sometimes there was the occasional mugging. Not that I was scared, I welcomed fights, but tonight I needed to get home so that my ever-oppressing father wouldn't lecture me on responsibility again.

My dad used to be the most relaxed and fun-loving man on the planet. That was before he found out I was gay and before my mother died. My father supported a traditional marriage with a women, and when I told him I was gay he was livid. My mom, who was alive at the time, supported me whole-heartedly, which angered him even more. Subsequently, they got into a fight, my mom left the house to cool off, and she was shot in a mugging. Afterwards, he became severely depressed and later he took out his pain and anger on me. This all happened when I was 16, three years ago. I still miss my mom.

I have two sisters, Yuzu and Karin, who I love more than anything. They kept me sane in the last few years of my life. Yuzu took over all of the housework, though Karin and I tried to help her, she insisted. It was her sort of therapy, I guess. Karin kept dad in line around me. He would always try to start shit, even resorting in physical violence. I got used to it quickly since I was used to getting into fights.

I was moving out in a week, I found a perfect apartment located between my work and Karakura University. I didn't want to leave my sisters but I couldn't take my dad's constant disapproval any longer. I needed to breathe.

I heard a shout and then a gun shot. I froze. Who the fuck was shooting a gun in this part of town? I ran to where I heard the shot. I know, I know I'm a fucking idiot, but too bad I wanted to see what happened. I stopped at the corner of a store, which turned into an access alleyway, and peaked around. I saw two men, one was standing holding a handgun and the other was on the ground sobbing, and holding his shoulder.

"Holy shit!" fuck I'm such a dumbass. Why the fuck cant I keep my mouth shut!

The guy with the gun whipped around and pointed his gun at me. I could now just barely see his features under the shitty lamp-light. He was around 5'9", dark skinned, black hair, and he wore large pilot glasses. Why the fuck was he wearing sunglasses at night!? He had on a black form fitting t-shirt, black gloves, and black pants. He wasn't intimidating, but the gun was.

"Who the fuck're you?" he questioned. I didn't answer which I guess wasn't a good idea because he fucking pulled the damn trigger.

**Short chapter :/ They will get longer! Please tell me what you think! O.o Hope it wasn't too bad/confusing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoutout to my wifey! i need your moral support!**

**I dont know bleach**

**Ok a few things before i start, kind go back and worth between grimm and ichi POV so beware. Also, before anyone gets affended, i do not believe that disabilities are something to laugh at, but because i am trying to portray Grimmjow, there is a time when he says something that may offend some people.**

**This chapter is a little longer than the last one so hope you enjoy!**

**FYI grimm talks to himself**

* * *

The smell of sautéed vegetables, grilled meats, and herbs and spices mixed together in the kitchen to create a drool-worthy smell. I was bustling around the kitchen, screaming out orders to my fellow chefs. It was hot in the kitchen making my blue hair stick to my scalp under my hairnet.

"Orihime, we need the strawberry crepes ready NOW!" Orihime Inoue was my pastry and dessert chef, and although she was an air-head her cooking was fantastic, which was why I hired her. I co-own my restaurant, Kibishii Naifu, with Kisuke Urahara who handled all the managing and financial shit. I was solely in the kitchen working as the Sous Chef and directing the other kitchen staff, who included: Shuhei Hisagi, the Sushi chef, Yumichika Ayasegawa, the rotisseur, friturier, and grillardin, Nanao Ise, the saucier, Shunsui Kyoraku, the poissonnier and boucher, Ikkaku Madarame, the tournant, and Izuru Kira, the garde manger. I hand-picked my staff from the best culinary institutes around the world, and my restaurant was one of the finest in the city. There was also the kitchen line, but they were part-timers and I never bothered to know their names.

"Yes Chef Jeagerjaques, right away!" Orihime was a student at Karakura University, enrolled in the Culinary Arts program there. I found her because she won a world-wide baking competition that was held in Tokyo a year ago. She handed off her readied dessert to one of the line chefs, who made sure dishes were presentable before giving them to the servers.

The kitchen remained frenzied until around 9 pm, which was closing time. My staff and I cleaned the kitchen, making sure to keep our score of 100 on our sanitation inspection. Every surface, utensil, and piece of machinery used was cleaned and sanitized before my chefs were allowed to go home. I was always the last to leave, because I had to lock up the restaurant. I finally left around 10:30 and headed to my car, a black 2012 Chevy Silverado 3500HD extended cab. She was my baby. I slid into the black leather seat and started up her V8 engine. I had Polk Audio subs in the backseat which enhanced the base in my car and made my whole body vibrate with the music. As I pulled out of the parking lot my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Grimmjow, its Kenpachi." Shit. Kenpachi Zaraki was the sheriff at the local police station. I worked at the station as an undercover agent (it was my second job). Currently, I was working on taking down the largest gang in Karakura town, called the Hollows, and the leader Aizen Sosuke. The guy was a major narcissistic dick who was well known and feared in the city. I was determined to take him down no matter what, and I was getting close to achieving my goal. I was an Espada, which was what Aizen's most powerful followers were called. My rank: Sexta, six. My partner, Starrk Coyote, was known as the Primera, or the first of the Espada. The guy was strong as shit, but he was also really fucking lazy, so how he gained the first rank was still a mystery to me.

Anyway, I knew that if Kenny was calling me directly it wasn't good news. "What's up, Kenny?"

"A. Don' fuckin call me that and B. Tousen is what's up." Kaname Tousen was the biggest douche in Aizen's gang, and he was blind as a bat. But even though he was blind, the guy could aim a gun better than most people who could see, and he was lethal with it. Of course, I was better with guns… and everything else really. "Where?" I asked. I knew that Kenny wanted me to take care of the guy, and make sure he didn't kill anyone. Fuck me; I just wanted to go home and sleep.

Kenny gave me directions and hung up. Then, I headed for the southern part of the city, which was a safer section. _Why would Tousen be all the way down here? Cause he's creepy that's why. Maybe he found a deft woman to bang! _I laughed at my own I reached the southern part of the city, I slowed down looking through the darkness outside for my target. I really hoped Tousen hadn't hurt anyone because that could possibly blow my case. The sidewalks were lit, but not very well, which made it hard to see down alleys and between buildings. I parked my car, deciding that walking would be more productive. I got out of my car, grabbed my .45 caliber Glock 21, and put it in my waistband. Right then I heard a shot about a block away. _Shit, that dumbass!_ I sprinted down the street.

When I approached the alley I saw movement from across the street and froze. A man, who looked to be in his late teens, was running towards the alley. He passed under a lamp and I saw his face. The kid had a nicely sculpted face framed with spiky, blazing orange hair and gorgeous, chocolate colored eyes. He was around 5'9", thin, muscular, and very tan. He had a very nice body, for a guy of course. _Not that I'm interested because I liked boobs…not dick_. When he said "Holy Shit" I face-palmed. _What an idiot._

Tousen spun around and I realized the kid was in trouble. I jumped out from my spot in the shadows and pulled the orangette's arm just as Tousen fired his gun. The bullet just barely missed kid and I sighed in relief. Then, I pulled my gun out of my waistband and fired. Tousen shrieked, and fell from his wound in the leg. _HA bitch! Who's better? That's right, Grimmjow!_

"Who the fuck did that! You MOTHER FUCKER, I'm going to KILL YOU!" I chuckled and went over to check the person lying on the ground near the bleeding gangster. His pulse was steady, but he was bleeding a lot from the wound in his arm. I removed my top and undershirt, showing off my sexy abs, and ripped off a long strand of the undershirt. Then, I tied it around the victims arm to stop the bleeding. After that, I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Kenny.

_Call a fuckin ambulance. One civilian has been injured, but I've got Tousen subdued. Shot him in the leg, cause I'm a boss __:)! _

I didn't want to talk because Tousen would recognize my voice, which would blow my cover. I pulled out a pair of handcuffs from my pocket and restrained the criminal, kicking him a little because I hated him. Then, I went over to the orangette.

"What's yer name kid?" I asked in a low voice. The guy paused and looked at me nervously. _Ha! I must intimidate the kid._ I grinned and the kid's eyes widened. "What? Cat got yer tongue?"

The kid seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and scowled at me. "M-my names Ichigo Kurosaki. Who're you?"

I chuckled, I could tell Ichigo was feisty. "My names Grimmjow. I'm a cop. You hurt?" Ichigo was caught off guard by my straight forward question. "N-no, I'm fine" I narrowed my eyes when the kid stuttered. "Do you have a speech impediment or something?" I wanted a rise out of him, and I got it. "No asshole what the fuck?" At that, I burst out laughing. This kid was a riot. I stepped closer to him, towering 4 feet over him "Your funny Ichi, I like that." the carrot-top stiffened and turned redder than a tomato. _Holy shit, I think I just got hard. What the fuck!_ I stepped away from Ichigo quickly and narrowed my eyes. _Stupid dick, calm the fuck down!_ At that moment my phone vibrated, signaling a text message.

_Good, I want that ass in the slammer for good._

I grinned at the text and then looked up at the delectable Strawberry. He was gazing at my torso, maybe even a little lower. Then his eyes lifted to my face, and he blushed, his already red face turning even redder. _Did he just check me out? No dumbass that's your over-confident ego talking. Or maybe it wasn't… I am pretty fucking hot. _Before I could continue arguing with myself Ichigo interrupted, "So, can I go home now?"

"Yeah, I'll give ya a ride if ya want. Right after my relief gets here of course." I offered the kid a ride, only because it was dark and I was trying to be polite, not because I wanted to spend time with him. "Nah, no thanks, my house is close." I tried not to scowl, but I don't think I succeeded. "I'm givin you a ride so stay put." Ichigo was about to argue with me, but the sound of sirens in the distance shut him up. As we listened to the emergency vehicles getting closer, I went over to the wounded guy and checked him again. He was breathing, but unconscious, so I left him where he was for the paramedics.

The ambulance arrived first, followed by two cop cars. One of my coworkers stepped out of the patrol car and walked towards me. He gave me a high five for my awesomeness.

"I got it from here, thanks for yer help." I nodded to him and then motioned for the now mute Ichigo to follow me. As we walked away, the medics tended to the two wounded guys, and it reminded me of something.

"Oh yeah!" I rounded on Ichigo, "I don't think I've ever seen someone just waltz out in front of a guy with a gun before now! Are you fucking stupid? Do you realize you almost died tonight?" Ichigo gaped at me because of my outburst, his mouth wide open. I wanted to stick my di-_and that's enough of that! Really Grimm what the fuck is into you tonight? Go fuck a bitch please this is getting ridiculous. _I wasn't sex deprived by any means so honestly I didn't know what was wrong with me.

Ichigo recovered from his shock and said, "Sorry, I just don't think sometimes…"

"Yeah, no shit" I growled at him. We reached my car and got in. "Nice car" Ichigo commented and I grinned. "She's more than nice Ichigo" I turned my baby on and sped down the street, mentally flicking off a limping Tousen as I passed by. "You gonna tell me where ya live, kid?"

"I'm not a kid, I'm 19 for God's sake!" I chuckled. Who knew this kid was only 4 years my junior, he looked younger. Ichigo gave me directions to his house, which was 2 minutes away by car. I passed those two minutes by teasing him about his age, and when I pulled up to his house, I was a little… sad. But only a little.

"Um, thanks for the ride." Ichigo looked at me with a slight tint in his cheeks. I gulped. _Yup, time to call up Rangiku. I could use a good hard fuck._ "No problem, Ichi. See ya around." I winked at him. He got out of the car, and I waited until he was in the house before I left. Then I drove home, reviewing the night's events and salivating a little at the thought of the orangette.

When I got to my apartment building, I parked in my designated spot and went in. My apartment was on the third floor of the 20 story building. It was spacious, with a medium sized bedroom, a large bathroom and kitchen, and a small but cozy living room. It was perfect for my needs and 5 minutes from the station. There were also a lot of good bars and clubs close by, which I frequented. As I rode the elevator to my floor I texted Rangiku, who was my friend with benefits.

_ Want my dick? _I laughed at my text, because I was so charming sometimes. She texted me back almost immediately. _Yes plez! _Haha of course she does. _Well then get yer ass over here. _I walked into my apartment with a grin on my face.

* * *

I walked into my house, my mind still on the sex deity I had just met. The man was around 6'1" with thick hard-packed muscles on every inch of his body. When he had taken off his shirt, I almost died. The man had had a well distinguished 8-pack with an illustrious Greek V muscle peaking out of his pants. His hair was electric blue, and his eyes were a piercing Azure. Grimmjow had been the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on, and I wished so badly that I could see the man again.

I went to the kitchen to get some leftovers from the fridge. My house was quiet and dark, so I guess everyone was asleep. As I heated up the leftovers I reflected over the day's events. It had been crazy to say the least. I retrieved the food from the microwave, grabbed a fork, and went to the table to eat.

Once I finished with my dinner I cleaned my plate and went upstairs. I did homework for awhile, and then went to bed. I had to get up early next day.

* * *

I was panting hard after my late night activities with Rangiku. I pulled the used condom off my spent dick and threw it in the garbage. I looked over at the woman still lying on my bed. She was an 8, with big ass boobs, thick voluptuous lips, and extremely curvy hips. Her ass wasn't bad either. But as hot as she was, she would never be more than a quickie. It was nothing personal to her, though she was annoying sometimes. In all honesty, I have a problem with settling down. The thought actually repulses me.

Rangiku sat up with a smile on her face. "That was… amazing!" she looked at me with big, doe eyes. I grinned "Maybe you should give me a round of applause for all my effort." She giggled and stood up. I watched as she picked up her clothes and walked to my bathroom, swaying her hips playfully as she went. "Tease all you want now, but you know yer gonna be sore tomorrow." It's a proven fact; Virgin or not, you will be sore after sex with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

I pulled on my boxers as Rangiku was in the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later and gathered her belongings. It was a rule of mine to never let anyone stay over after sex; I didn't want them to get the wrong idea. I had many rules: No kissing, no sex without a condom, and lastly no expectations. She walked up to me and kissed my cheek. I growled at her, but let it be since it was the cheek.

"See ya latter then." Rangiku said and left my apartment. After my satisfying romp with her I was finally ready for bed.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed and if anyone was wondering what the different positions in the kitchen were:**

**Sous chef- head chef**

**Rotisseur- roast cook**

**Friturier- fry cook**

**Grillardin- grill cook**

**Saucier- makes sauces**

**Poissonnier- deals with raw fish**

**Boucher- deals with raw meat**

**Tournant- all around chef; helps others**

**Garde Manger- cold food prep on the line**

**Kitchen Line- last station food goes through before going to the servers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait :/ been super busy. Anyway hope you guys like the chapter^_^**

**Disclaimer: -_- 'I may steal Kubo's story' *arrested the next day and stoned at a sacrifical altar* moral of the story- don't steal stories! hahaha anyway i obviously don't own the two smexy bastards**

* * *

Chapter 3

I was dreaming. I was in a meadow, beautiful red peonies and exotic wild cosmos were swaying gently with the soft breeze. In front of me stood a large blue panther with bright blue eyes and a regal posture. It was looking at me, through me, into my soul. It was almost comforting to me, but as I looked down I noticed thorns tangled around its feet. The beast was trapped, yet it acted as though it knew the danger was there and intentionally ignored it. The panther took a step, right onto the barbed vines. _No, watch out!_

"Ichigo…Ichigo!" I jerked my head up and realized I had dozed off in the middle of my Calculus class. There was a line of drool trailing down my chin and I quickly wiped it off. Awkward… I looked up at the girl who had spoken my name. Rukia Kuchiki was smirking at me with her infamous devilish grin, so I gave her the bird. She giggled.

"Ichigo pay attention! I'm not giving you my notes again." _Well fuck you then. _I sighed and rolled my eyes. Rukia was one of my best friends, but she could be a stuck-up bitch sometimes. She was impish, with black shoulder-length hair and dark violet eyes. She was incredibly smart and was working to become a Neurosurgeon. We had two classes together: Calculus 2 and Microbiology.

I looked up at the board to see what we were learning. We were learning about derivatives which were easy as pie, so fuck it. I put my head back on the desk, and I heard the gremlin sigh. I needed sleep badly. I was moving into my apartment tomorrow and had spent the last few nights packing all of my belongings. I had also saved all my wages in order to buy new furniture for my new home; all of it was arriving at the place tomorrow, so I was going to have a long day.

When class ended I left in a hurry, waving goodbye to Rukia on my way out. I hurried through the halls, blindly passing other students. I had my headphones in and I was listening to Metallica's _The Four Horseman_ as I walked out of the school. I listened to Metallica religiously.

I reached the vet clinic and got ready for work. For five hours I helped Yoruichi examine pets, administer shots, perform surgery, and bandage wounds. I cleaned out cages, fed the patients and filled their water bowls, and I made sure to spend time with as many of them as I could. It was almost closing time, I was in the back with Yor, when the front door opened.

"Ichigo, be a good little bitch and go see who that is." Yor could be such a dick sometimes. I sighed and went to check out who just walked in. When I walked through the door to the front of the clinic I stopped and gaped. In front of me was a man I thought I would never see again. Grimmjow was sitting in one of the plastic chairs reserved for pet owners. He was slouched in the chair with his legs hanging open comfortably. He was holding a kitten in his arms; it looked to be a blue-gray Russian Blue, only a week old at most. Grimmjow was scratching behind the cats ears, and when I walked in he looked up. A look of surprise flashed through his eyes and then he grinned.

"Well, well, well this is quite the surprise. Long time no see Ichigo." _Yeah… it's only been four days. _"May I help you?" I ignored Grimmjow's comment and got straight to business. I was tired as hell and I wanted to go home, even if that meant being an ass to the hottest guy on earth.

"I found this fella near the station. I want you to do a check up, administer shots, and whatever bull shit you guys do, so that I can take him home." Grimmjow handed me the kitten gingerly, and I cuddled him to my chest. He was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. "Have you named him yet?" I asked curiously.

"Azaya" Grimmjow smiled at the kitten affectionately. "OK, well we need to keep him here overnight, so come by tomorrow afternoon to get him." I said and I brought the kitten to the back.

"Yor, I got a kitten here. It needs a check-up and shots." Yoruichi looked up at me from her desk. "We'll start tomorrow. For now, leave him in one of the overnight pens. Then you can go home." Once I had the kitten bottle fed and comfortably situated in his cage, I went back to the front of the store, ready to leave. However, when I got there I was surprised to see Grimmjow still there.

"Umm, you can leave ya know?" I said.

He was looking at me curiously and I wanted to hide, suddenly very aware of my appearance. I was wearing dark blue scrubs, not the most striking outfit in the world, and my hair was messy from a long days work. I became extremely self conscious as he stared at me with those gorgeous eyes.

"Hey Ichigo, question?" I swallowed. My heart started beating faster in my chest for no reason other than his sexy voice and my palms became sweaty with perspiration. This man was lethal. He affected me just by saying my name, and it scared the shit out of me. "What?"

"Wanna go grab a bite to eat with me?" he grinned at me. "Uhhh…" I was unprepared for that, but before I could even answer he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. "Wait Grimmjow I…"

"Oh, come on Ichi pull that sick out yer ass and come with me. Besides you probably haven't eaten yet, right?" he had a point, I was hungry…

"Fine" I sighed and walked with him to his car; he was still holding my hand. When we got to his truck, Grimmjow opened the door for me. _Don't read into it, he's just being polite. Calm down._ My heart was hammering out of my chest and I was blushing furiously. Grimmjow got in the truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where do ya wanna go?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I actually hadn't really thought of it.

"Let's go for burgers, yeah?" I nodded at him and we sat in comfortable silence. It was weird really, I barely knew the guy but I felt like I had known him for years and I felt strangely safe with him. We arrived at a small diner and I got out of the car.

The diner was like one of those old, American roadside restaurants, with flickering neon lights and a rusty, metallic exterior, so you can imagine that my expectations were a little low. When we walked in, we were seated by a woman who looked to be in her late twenties. She was staring at Grimmjow as we sat down, and I resisted the urge to scowl.

"What can I get for you?" she asked flirtatiously to my companion. Grimmjow looked at her, winked, and said, "Sweet tea for me and a bacon cheeseburger. Ichigo?" I looked at the menu briefly before ordering a traditional cheeseburger with water. The waitress left, swinging her hips in a teasing way, and I threw up a little in my mouth. _Some women need to learn when to quit. _I sighed, and Grimmjow looked at me curiously.

"So Ichigo, tell me about yourself." Grimmjow looked at my expectantly. "What do you want to know?"

He smirked, "tell me 'bout the shit ya like, hobbies, goals, ya know that kinda thing."

OK…I took a breath and launched into it. "OK, my goal is to become a vet, hobbies include school, work, and studying, and I like reading, music, and martial arts."

Grimmjow smirked at me, "Come on, yer gonna have ta do better than that Ichi." I rolled my eyes.

Right then, the waitress came with our drinks, "your food will be ready shortly" she smiled shyly down at Grimmjow. "Thanks sweetie," he said with a wink, and she walked away dazed.

"So, do you flirt with _every_ woman you meet?" I asked scathingly. _Oops! I sounded like a jealous bitch!_ I felt my face heating up from embarrassment, while I grabbed my drink and gulped it down, making sure to look anywhere except straight ahead.

I could feel Grimmjow staring at me, and I could hear the mirth in his voice when he said, "Awww, are ya jealous that the waitress is takin' away yer quality time with me?" I scowled and looked up into his eyes.

"Like hell! I couldn't give a damn!" we glared at each other for what felt like forever (which turned out to be around a minute) before Grimmjow's full, perfect lips curved up into a grin. "Let's play a game" he suggested.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"I ask a question and then you ask one and we both answer them, 'kay?" I nodded, deciding it wouldn't hurt to let him know a little about me in exchange for knowledge about him.

"I'll start then" Grimmjow said. "What's yer favorite animal and why?"

"Eagles: they are free, powerful, and beautiful. Also, dogs because they are loyal and loving."

Grimmjow smirked at me. "I prefer the panthers and tigers myself. They're totally badass" I rolled my eyes.

"Favorite song?" he looked thoughtful for a second. "_The Kill_ by 30 Seconds to Mars, you?" I thought about it. "I guess it's a tie between _Scars_ by Papa Roach and _Wherever I May Roam_ by Metallica"

We went back and forth like this, asking each other simple questions. The food came, and as we ate I learned so many things about Grimmjow: his favorite color was blue, his favorite food was rare-cooked steak and apple pie, he loved American football and hockey, he loved to swim, and he's never had an honest relationship in all his 23 years of living. I choked on my burger when he told me the last one.

"What? You mean you've never been with anyone?" I gawked as he chuckled. "I fuck chicks, yeah, but I've never cared about anyone in that way." I felt an annoyingly painful throb in my chest. There goes my hopes of ever having a relationship with the guy.

"What about you Ichi? Any girlfriends?" I blushed and shook my head. There was no way in hell I was telling him that I 'walked on the opposite side of the street' as him.

"I, ahh… don't really, date much." I felt incredibly awkward after saying that, but I'm not given any time to regret it before Grimmjow burst out laughing.

"What the fucks so funny, asshole?" the blue-haired bastard was clutching at his sides, trying to regain the ability to breath.

"Hahahaha, you're a Virgin? Holy shit that's hilarious!" I gritted my teeth and kicked him under the table. "Fuck off asshole."

He continued eating, and at one point we got into an argument about the best book/movie series ever created.

"Ichi! You can't be serious, The Lord of the Rings trumps the Harry Potter series in every fuckin' way. The movies are better, graphics are awesome, and just the plot in general is BETTER!"

I gritted my teeth, "No fuckin way! OK the LOTR movies are awesome, but NOTHING compares to the exhilarating feeling you get while watching Harry kick major death eater ass!"

"Uhhh, yeah, watching Aragorn and Legolas fucking up hundreds of Uruk-hai is soooo much better, like an intense high or something!" Grimmjow and I were yelling and everyone in the diner was staring.

"It's not all about bloodshed and ass-kicking Grimmjow, sometimes you need the emotional aspects."

"OH MY GOD! What about the Lord of the Rings is not emotional!?" we continued like that, arguing about the two best series of all time before Star Wars was brought up.

"Anakin is obviously the greatest character because, even though he became a total dick, he redeemed himself at the end. Defying the Emperor and the dark side of the force is no easy feat!" I explained to Grimmjow, who refused to believe that Anakin was better than Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Yes, but Ben was still the biggest, coolest badass in the fucking universe, other than Yoda and Chewy maybe." I rolled my eyes and laughed because, honestly, I hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"Heh, I bet Yoda got laid before he was 19." Grimmjow snickered at me, and I kicked him under the table again.

We finished eating and left the diner. I was still surly about Grimmjow's comment, and Grimmjow was trying to loosen me up. "Come on Ichi, I'm sorry ok? But you have to admit it was funny." I scowled at him. "Or not." He said with a teasing grin. I sighed because honestly I couldn't stay mad at him.

"I've got an idea! Im gonna make it my mission to get ya laid!" Oh shit. This was not going to end well. "No thanks Grimmjow, that's not necessary."

"Oh, yes it is Ichi, ya gotta lose the big V. yer 19 for god's sake"

We argued about it the whole ride home and by the time he dropped me off at my house I still hadn't convinced him. "This is non-negotiable Ichigo, now gimme yer number."

"No can do Grimmjow." I turned to go into my house "thanks for the ride and dinner."

Before I made it five steps Grimmjow had jumped out of his car, ran after me, and snatched my phone out of my back pocket. He played with me phone before handing it back to me.

"There now ya got my number and I texted myself so I've got yers too." I growled in frustration.

As ecstatic as I was about having this gorgeous mans number, I knew that he would be bugging me constantly about getting laid, which wouldn't happen. At least not how he expected it to. Then, with a final wave, Grimmjow got into his car and sped off with his music blaring incredibly loud, the bass vibrating the whole car. I stared after him and then went inside. I had a long day tomorrow.

* * *

**Fun stuff. i seriously enjoyed wrighting the part about LOTR, HP, and star wars! NERD MOMENT lol anyway hope you enjoyed and please R&R! I will love you forever**


End file.
